1. Field of the Invention
A protective glove pad for use by a baseball player to protect the palm of the hand from injury when catching a baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When playing baseball, the player's hand is struck repeatedly while catching a baseball. As a result, the palm of the hand as well as the joints and bones of the hand are often bruised or otherwise injured despite the use of a conventional baseball glove. Baseball gloves include a pocket with minimum padding to receive the ball in the area of the pocket with flexibility essential for manipulation of the glove during use. Unfortunately the padding in such gloves is ineffective.
To eliminate the sting and reduce bruising players often remove the index finger from the glove through the aperture located across the back of the glove hand. In an effort to overcome the undesirable consequences which attend the use of the glove in this manner and increase the protection of the player's hand without decreasing the player's ability to control the glove, attempts have been made to protect the player's hand with limited success and effectiveness.
For example, protective palm pads have been used. But such pads are usually difficult to maintain in the proper location and reduce hand flexibility within the glove because of the excess padding in the glove pocket.
In addition, batting gloves are ineffective for use as an inner glove inside the baseball glove because such gloves have no padding and are designed solely to increase the batter's grip. All purpose gloves have been designed, but, because of the differences in the optimum design characteristics between a batting glove and a protective glove for catching, such all purpose gloves fail to encompass the optimum design parameters, including proper location, thickness and cushion properties, necessary for proper functioning of a protective glove or glove pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,648 shows a protective device positioned between the palm of the player's hand and a conventional glove to protect the palm of the hand, knuckle joints and associated carpal and metacarpal bones from injury due to impact forces on the palm during the act of catching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,684 discloses a protective palm pad comprising a pad together with a small and large fastening loop. The small loop encircles the base of the user's forefinger; while, the large loop extends around the back of the user's hand. These two loops hold the player's protective palm pad securely in the desired position on the user's palm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,611 teaches a protective pad for use by a baseball player worn under a catcher's mitt supported on the thumb of the user and extending across the palm to protect the palm from injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,690 relates to a glove comprising protective shock-absorbing cushions which cover each inner finger and upper palm finger pads. Two optional cushions may be provided to cover the palm from the outer edge of the palm extending inward and upward toward the bottom of the uper palm finger pads cushion and the thumb pad and inner palm below the thumb. The cushions are attached to the glove and are covered by an outer layer of leather.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,791; U.S. Design 243,132 and U.S. Design 243,133.